PEEP SHOW
by SawyerDonovan
Summary: Heat coursed through his lean body drowning the logic of his rationalizations. He knew that he should clear his throat, alert her to his presence, to the fact that he was invading his best friend's privacy, witnessing the most erotic play he had ever seen. They were best friends until one moment changed the course of their lives. Love, lust and birthday wishes. ReyxKylo REYLO AU
1. PEEP

NOVEMBER 19, 2017  
SATURDAY - 8:32 A.M.  
KYLO REN AND REY'S LOFT

A dull roar swirled throughout his racing mind, the echoing sound filling his ears causing his brown eyes to darken, narrowing into a blackened molton intent. He shifted his stance, licking his lips, attempting to relieve the cotton dryness of his mouth as he tightly clenched the door handle, his knuckles whitening against the silver surface.

Nervously he raised his other hand to the back of his neck, twining his fingers through the wavy black strands that rested at his nape, unable to turn away from the beautiful molten gold skin, the luscious figure displayed so evocatively before him.

"Rey-" Kylo Ren's shocked, husky whisper was lost in the loud, pulsating beat of her music filtering through the red haze of his thoughts. He knew that he should clear his throat, alert her to his presence, to the fact that he was invading his best friend's privacy, witnessing the most erotic play he had ever seen.

Heat coursed through his lean body drowning the logic of his rationalizations, his skin tightening with need, stretching across his chiseled features. Blood wildly surged to his manhood, hardening the thick length against the material of his dark jeans and for moment he allowed himself to pretend that she was performing for him, for his desires.

Blissfully unaware of her aroused roommate standing in her doorway, Rey relaxed onto her elbows, her back gracefully arching against the rumbled black comforter, the material softly touching her naked body.

Ribbons of her dusky skin peeked through the long chestnut strands sprawled across her shoulders in a silken tangled mess, slipping to reveal the curves of her full breasts, the hardened rose-colored tips, the shallow groove of her stomach.

She stroked over her slender thighs, her movements slow, revealing him to an unobstructed view of her bare mound, shaved clean. Her hand dropped, her thin fingers caressing the exposed flesh, almost taunting as if she knew he was there, peeking like a perverted sixteen year old boy would through a dirty magazine.

He remembered the taste, the sweetness of pleasure, the whimpers of her need. Their one night together had been another lifetime, a history he was forbidden to speak of by the actions of his own hand, but still he remembered. He would never forget.

Kylo's rasping curse faded, a strangled breath catching in the back of his throat as she grew bolder, two fingers slipping over the slick folds and into the snug cleft, increasing the deepening pressure. Her head fell back.

The plaint flesh, warm and wet, enclosed her fingers, the swell of her hips rising from the mattress, her heels digging into the soft surface.

"Ren." He froze, his eyes snapping to her face expecting her to be focused angrily on him, but instead her head lolled on the pillow, trapped in her own fantasy. "Harder baby."

She was thinking of him, imagining his touch on her body, his head between her thighs, his tongue buried deep as she continued to torment her clit with her thumb, each movement making the burn need brighter.

Her beauty captivated him and he nearly burst in his desire for him own release, his penis quivering, the head damp. Her nipples tightened, her breath quickening, his name a wild chant against her lips as the sensation spiraled into a tighter coil, wildly surging, tremors racking through her as her juices coated her fingers and she collapsed back onto the mattress. Her sticky skin clung to the sheets as she brought her fingers to her swollen lips, lightly licking the tips, smirking at the taste.

Weakly she allowed her hand to drop to her side, searching for the remote control, turning the volume of the music down, no longer wishing to disguise the noise she had made when a tormented gasp drew her attention. Her golden eyes fluttered open, hazily focusing on her stunned best friend, leaning against the doorframe, his erection visible even from where she lay.

Her mouth dropped open, sputtering in wordless shock, her eyes wide and dilated, her stomach clenching in horror as she jerked the comforter from beneath her, holding it to her breasts, attempting to cover her exposed flesh from his vision.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" She demanded, her voice high, thin with agitation. "How long have you been standing there?'

"Rey this isn't what you think. I understand that it looks really bad, horrible even." Kylo stumbling in his haste to defuse her anger, knowing that no explanation could possibly suffice. "It's just you always wake me up on my birthday singing at an ungodly early hour...you didn't today. I thought something might be wrong."

"Wrong?" Rey echoed, sliding from bed, the comforter wrapped around her body, glaring at him as she stalked across her bedroom. "Wrong doesn't even begin to explain this fucking situation! How long?" Her tone was on the verge of being hysterical, tears glossing her luminous eyes at her humiliation. "How much did you see?"

"Everything," he sighed, closing his eyes refusing to lie. "Sweetheart, come on, I'm sorry."

"You heard everything." Furious red spilled across her cheeks at the realization and a tiny, clenched fist slammed into his chest.

He had heard her moan his name, plead for him, as he had been in her mind, his muscular body penetrating hers.

"Did you enjoy the show?" she demanded, pushing him back. "Was it everything you hoped?"

"I didn't know that you would be masturbating.' Kylo winced, knowing that was the wrong thing to say.

"So what? It was impossible for you to turn away from it once you saw what I was doing?" Rey accused and Kylo felt annoyance begin to form at her, the disgust coating her features. "When the hell did you turn in Timmy the boy with the sticky palms from high school? Get fuck out of my room!"

He had never reacted well or even properly when it came to her displeasure, her disappointment, especially when that emotion was specifically directed at him.

"Next time I suggest you lock the damn door and I won't walk in on your pleading me to fuck you." She stared at him wordlessly stunned at his outburst against her as he advanced towards her, his eyes blazing with unreasonable anger. "Didn't I already do that once and it still not be enough." He hissed, instantly regretting the angry words as her expression faded.

Rey's face paled, her lips bloodless, her eyes hollowed out to a blank void. Her whole body had stilled, withdrawing within herself without actually moving.

He had not seen that expression in over five years. And it was a reminder of what he had never wanted to witness again, what he had promised he would never see again.

"Sweetheart." Uselessly he grabbed for her, desperately trying to catch her waist in his hands.

"No," she said softly, pushing his resisting body through the door as he stumbled. "You're right, I forget. You could never be with someone like me, I remember now."

"Stop it." He demanded. "Dammit let me explain."

"I won't forget again." She repeated, shutting the door between them, twisting the lock, effectively blocking him out. "I promise you that."


	2. SHOW

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing in the Star Wars franchise.

 **NOVEMBER 19, 2017  
** **1:01 P.M.  
** **POE DAMERON AND FINN'S APARTMENT**

"So to verify that I have all the facts correct, I want to recap your stupidity. You walked in on Rey naked and masturbating, and proceed to watch like she was a live porn show for your pleasure. Then when she realizes you are in the room , you insult her by telling her that you could never be with someone like her." Poe Dameron stated, drawing his attention from the Star Wars video game he was playing, laying the controller in his lap as he arched his eyebrows in disbelief at his best friend. "Am I missing anything?"

"I'm an asshole, I know." Kylo groaned uselessly sitting back on his oversized, plush chair, miserably glaring at the flat panel of the television screen. "Shouldn't I get some sort of free pass though? It's my birthday."

"Kylo, even I don't think that reasoning can excuse what you did."

This was not how he had envisioned his birthday. He and Rey were supposed to spend the day together, have her run her fingers through his hair and whisper that she was happy he was there. Not sit in their shared loft wondering if she would even speak to him.

"I don't give a damn if my reasoning is selfish," Kylo folded his arms, his lower lip sticking out in a mock pout. "Rey is supposed to lavish me with her attention today. She is supposed to answer my calls." He had been hopelessly trying to contact her since she had left the loft early that morning, but it had been useless. Each text remained unanswered and he knew her voicemail word for word.

"Well that's your own damn fault."

"Fuck off Dameron." Kylo cursed, ignoring Poe's snort of laughter, dropping his cellphone uselessly into his lap.

And it pissed him off to no end. She had to know that he hadn't meant what he said. Didn't she know that she was the most important thing in his world? Not that he had told her recently, but still.

"So…it just was just her fingers? She wasn't, you know," Poe turned, his voice curious. "Using assistance?"

"I am not discussing this with you."

"Think she's taken any video before?" Poe asked, goading his friend further. "Maybe we could go in her room and look…"

"Poe, one more fucking word about it and I'll tell Finn that you're imaging sex with his best friend. I imagine he'll enjoy stapling your balls to the ceiling after he shaves off your hair."

"Look man I love Finn, he knows that I do, but I am not dead nor blind. Rey is fucking hot. And that fact that you saw her naked, sweaty, pleasuring herself, is enjoyable even for me."

"Jesus," Kylo leaned forward, viciously scrubbing his features with his calloused palms. "It was amazing. She was amazing."

"Are you finally willing to accept the fact then?"

"Which is?"

"That you love her, want her, are willing to break any man apart for even daring to look at her. You go insane at the thought of anyone touching her. You made a mistake five ago when you went back to Jessika and you almost lost her when she believed that you used her."

"No, I never used her. I wouldn't do that to her."

"I believe you, but it doesn't mean that she ever has. That she has forgiven it completely."

Kylo could not handle that accusations that he had used her in order to forget a cheating girlfriend all those years ago.

Nothing had been as beautiful as being with her, her body clenching, milking his. But he had been young, foolish, he had thought he had time.

And every girl since had been a substitute for what he had carelessly tossed aside. Because he had been scared.

Because he knew that he could never be worthy of actually deserving her.

"Kylo."

Kylo's eyes snapped meeting Poe's steady gaze, his tone serious.

"One day you are going to wake up and she will be gone. And you'll be too late. Can you honestly live with that fear?"

And he knew he couldn't. Not anymore.

* * *

 **NOVEMBER 19, 2017  
** **2:43 P.M.  
** **KYLO REN AND REY'S LOFT**

"So what? He caught you masturbating." Finn shrugged aimlessly as he flopped down gracelessly on the couch. "It's not like he hasn't seen you naked before. In fact," he smirked, a dark eyebrow arching. "You've had sex with him. How is this any different?"

"Well for starters, we were so drunk that the night could be considered a blurry haze at best." Rey ignored Finn's scoff of disagreement. "Besides the fact, that Kylo got up from our bed the following morning and went right back into the arms of the ex-girlfriend who had broken his heart. To him, it was a mistake, one he deeply regretted."

"He never said that," Finn denied, shaking his head. "You would have told me."

"I couldn't, it hurt to much. He apologized that he had taken my virginity and told me that I could never be more than a friend, not when he was in love with Jessika He hoped I understood. I didn't."

"And that's why you stopped talking to him for six months," Finn murmured, realization dawning in his eyes. "I figured it was just anger at the fact he started to date Jessika again."

"It broke my heart when he would look at her," Rey sighed. "I couldn't take knowing I hadn't been enough."

"Well, well, that certainly explains your behavior then. You should have told me, I could have made him cry." Finn said, remembering the two best friends who had ghosted past one another, barely alive at times it seemed. Kylo's eyes had constantly followed Rey with misery and regret etched in the depths, dulling the black to brown over time. "And what about after? When he begged?"

"I was scared on what he could do to my heart if he actually knew it was his." Rey groaned, her fingers racking through her tangled hair. "This morning was just embarrassing, okay? I wasn't exactly expecting him to stand and watch my performance."

"Did he enjoy it?" Finn asked as dull red stained Rey's cheekbones. He let out a shriek, almost pouncing into Rey's lap with equal excitement. "Fuck - he did, didn't he? He totally got off on watching you!"

"No…yes…I don't know! It's just his eyes were burning…like that night…and for a moment it seemed like he wanted me again…"

"You do realize what this means of course?" Finn demanded, a satisfied grin settling across his features. "He can't deny it anymore and neither can you. Deep down you're happy he stumbled in, it gives you the perfect opportunity."

"To what?"

"To fuck with him head, make him realize what he pushed aside." Finn slid an arm around Rey's shoulders. "It will be the perfect birthday present. For the both of you."

* * *

 **NOVEMBER 19, 2017  
** **5:00 P.M.  
** **KYLO REN AND REY'S LOFT**

Rey's cell phone rang and she let out a soft sigh as Kylo's smiling face flashed across the screen. Six voicemails and dozens of unanswered texts she knew that he was not going to stop until she answered him. .

"You should talk to him," Finn suggested, staring at his friend's expression as he pulled the straightener through her chestnut locks. "It is his birthday."

Rey sighed, nodding her agreement as she pushed the accept button, silence meeting her action.

"I'm sorry I'm a jackass." Kylo's voice was rusty, relief that she had finally answered flooding his system.

"I'm sorry you're a jackass too." Rey agreed. "You had not right to be angry with me this morning."

"I'm a prick, always have been and probably always will be," he said. "But I swore I would never hurt you again. And I won't."  
You already have, she mouthed silently.

"It's my birthday, sweetheart," he said softly. "I want to spend it with you."

Damn him, she thought sourly, as she felt her heart lurch at his words. He always knew exactly what to say to make her forget her anger.

"Fucking hell, fine," she snapped. "Meet me for dinner at 7:00 at the First Order. Consider it your present."


	3. PEEP SHOW

**NOVEMBER 19, 2017  
7:00 P.M.  
FIRST ORDER**

"You look beautiful."

Rey glanced over her bare shoulder, a small smile breaking out at the sight of Kylo standing behind her, one hand shoved in his low riding black pants, his hair falling into his eyes, two white roses in his hand. She slid her phone into her clutch when he walked up to her gripping her hands, pulling her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sinking into his body, she breathed in his scent, leaning her chin on his chest and looking up at him as his own arms wound around her tightly.

Rey's hands slipped down around his neck and Kylo stepped closer, causing their bodies to brush against one another. He expelled a relieved breath at her lack of anger, leaning his forehead against hers, and their noses nuzzling. She slipped her fingers through the hair at the nape of neck, twirling the dark strands around.

He gave her a crooked smile, "I mean it," his eyes slowly traveled over her body and Rey shivered. "You look great," he said. His hand lifted, wrapping a smooth strand of hair around his finger.

"Thanks," her voice sounding scratchy. She cleared her throat softly. Kylo kept staring at her, a small smile hovering on his lips and a new look in his eyes.

The hand that tugged her hair rested on her neck and his thumb began to softly brush at the smooth skin there, sending a jolt of pleasure and lust through her body.

"R-Ren…" she breathed, wondering what the hell he was doing.

Rey's waves had been straightened, fell over her shoulders and back, incandescent chestnut colored strands that twisted and shimmered. Finn had chosen an outfit that was simple but once Rey slid into it transformed her. She was tiny, petite, but her body curved dangerously in the tight bandage wrapped skirt that above her knee and the dark red corseted top that pinched her waist and swelled her cleavage.

She was breathtaking. And she would be his.

"Happy birthday Ren." She leaned up, placing a soft kiss on his chest, lingering as his hand tightened on her hip, heat flooding through her body.

"I'm sorry." His voice was low, intimate, ignoring the noise surrounding, focusing on the on the only woman who had ever made him burn.

"I know."

"I don't deserve you."

"Of course you don't," Rey teased, drawing back, her gaze shyly meeting his. "I'll lock my doors, but just next time turn your back, okay?"

"What if I can't?" his voice was husky and her eyes darkened at the promise in his tone. "Not now, not ever again."

"Ren, don't. Don't make that promise." She warned. "We've been here before. I can't do it again."

"And what if I made a mistake then? What if I spent five years regretting everything I said as that arrogant boy? And when are you going to realize that I am no longer him?"

"That is a lot of what if's." She stepped back, not allowing herself to hope, leaving a silent Kylo there standing alone. When she looked back at him several moments later, he was still standing in the same spot watching her with narrowed eyes. She poked her tongue out at him and turned her attention back to host.

"Ren, party of two."

Rey tilted her head in invitation. "Come on, let's go in, I'm hungry."

"Sweetheart, please."

"I know, I'm not avoiding it. I promise." Her tiny hand clasped his as his rough fingers curled protectively around hers. "We'll talk about it, I promise. Just come inside."

He allowed her to lead him through the crowded dining area, the host casting her an appreciative glance even as Kylo yanked her back to his side, his glare warning that she was taken.

She would be lying if it didn't cause her to smile.

They entered the backroom, Kylo's senses overwhelmed as the darkened atmosphere suddenly flickered, the cries of happy birthday exploded into the air.

"Surprise!"

"Happy birthday!"

"Who-hoo drinking and strippers!"

Thwack!

"Dammit Finn that hurt!"

The room was covered in streamers, balloons gathered in bunches, presents of every kind of liquor or beer he could have imagined stacked. But what surprised him the most was the amount of people filling the room, his parents, family, co-workers, anyone he had ever liked and enjoyed their company, brought together by one person.

"You did this?" Kylo asked, his voice hoarse in disbelief.

"Been planning it for weeks. You made it far easier to get you here tonight when you feel the need to grovel." Rey said shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I hope you like it."

"I love you."

At the exact moment he uttered the words, silence seemed to fall across the room, their words becoming the center of attention. And Kylo's mother was barely able to contain her shriek of excitement as she demanded that her husband pay her the twenty dollars owed.

"What did you say that?" she stammered. "You said you can't see me..."

"It's you. It's always been you. I've always seen you. I won't make the mistake I made five years ago." He walked closer, cupping her face, his fingers caressing her cheeks as he tilted her head back, dark brown burning to whiskey. Rey gasped as she felt his breath on her lips, pulling her so that he body was flush against him, her soft curve molding to his hard muscle. "My world is you. Everything that is good in me begins and ends with you."

The last of his words were breathed against her lips, his tongue sliding tentatively across her lips, urging them to part, his hips hard and demanding against hers. With a silent moan of surrender, his mouth ravaged hers deep and fierce. He took her bottom lip between his teeth, sucking lightly, before plunging and her tongue curled around his, licking, moaning in satisfaction at his taste.

His hands released hers as her fingers curved around his neck, plunging into the soft thick hair at his nape, holding his head, twisting hers to the side in order for his tongue to slide deeper.

"About damn time!"

And Rey dissolved into giggles at Finn's cheer.

She simply had to agree.

* * *

 **NOVEMBER 19, 2017  
10:03 P.M.  
FIRST ORDER**

"You want your present?" She whispered in his ear, licking the rim, taunting him as he tried to keep his breathing even. "It involves a paddle and several well-earned spankings."

"Sweetheart, you don't know what you're playing at." He warned unable to believe the lengths his new girlfriend had gone to keep him severally frustrated for the past several hours.

"Oh, but I do," Rey cooed, dropping one hand into his lap, caressing the hardened bulge beneath the table as she innocently fluttered her lashes. "Did I mention I rented a limo? Something to chaperone you in for the evening?"

Kylo moved in a flutter of activity, yanking her from the chair, politely making his apologies to his mother, promising to met Poe and Finn at the club in a few hour as he dragged her through the Italian restaurant, his mind solely focusing a the giggling women behind him. Once outside he drew her into his arms, harshly sucking at her neck and her fingernails sank into his back, holding him in place as she frantically motioned for the hired driver, telling him which club they were suppose to visit and to make sure that he got lost along the way.

As the door shut behind her, Kylo pulled Rey across his lap, his mouth took hers with a desperation, the urgency that burned inside of them both for five years. He slanted his lips over hers and they parted. His tongue was wet, swirling inside of her mouth, plundering gently, taking what he needed. He tore his mouth free, groaning as she sank her sharp teeth into the curve of his neck, tasting the saltiness of his skin.

"I love you," he whispered. "I was to damn dumb to realize it, but I do."

She made a purring sound in her throat, her small hands efficiently unbuttoning his pants, maneuvering her fingers under the black material, lightly scraping her nails through the lightly dusking of fine hairs, against the toned muscles of his abdomen. She traced along the edge of his silken boxers, smirking at the sight of his shaft stirring, the potent reaction of his body, long and thick.

He felt her hair caress his thighs as she dipped her head further down, instead of enclosing her mouth around him, she traced her tongue up his length and around the base, lightly nipping up and down, the skirt she wore getting shorter as she leaned, exposing the golden skin that had taunted him since that morning.

He reached out, gently gripping her straighten her, pulling her back up and surprised she stared at him, silently questioning.

"I want you naked on your knees," he hissed lowly.

His demanding tone caused heat to bloom through the center of her stomach as she leaned back against the seat facing him in the limo. She unbuttoned her tight skirt, sliding the material down her hips before crawling back him, presenting the laced back of her corset top.

"Consider it a present you need to unwrap." Rey whispered.

"Keep the heels on."

Kylo groaned, his lips trailing up the exposed skin of her back before she tossed it the empty seat, settling between his legs clad only in her thigh highs and stilettos.

She dropped to her knees, her tongue gliding over the thin trail of hair from his belly to his penis. She began to nuzzle the head, daintily licking the tip, moaning she tasted the pearly white cum that dipped. She opened her mouth, flexing her cheeks and glided her head down over his length, her lips stretching to accommodate him.

Kylo titled his head to get a better view as his hips moved in synchronized haste with her tongue and mouth, her fingertips barely stroking his inner thighs. She relaxed her throat, taking him deeper with each dip of her head. Kylo moaned loudly, clenching his fingers in her hair, her hands dropping to his balls, rubbing them before she began to lavish them with tongue. Rey took what he gave, before he stiffened, thick amounts of cum squirting as she swallowed.

She leaned back on her heels, a satisfied smile gracing her face, his hand gently caressing her cheek, pushing damp strands away from her cheeks.

"I love you," she whispered into his palm.

Apparently those words were all it took.

He tilted her head back and set his mouth over hers with an open hunger, a hunger so intense and greedy that it stunned her. She parted her teeth and he moved his tongue deep inside, plundering her mouth, touching with his in a blatant manner.

Kylo grasped her hips, turning her to lean against the leather seats, he entered her roughly from behind, he was way past gentleness then. His hips slammed against hers, the force driving her down to her elbows. She moaned with every thrust, getting louder and louder, neither caring if they could be heard by the driver.

Kylo's fingers dug into her ass and he sped up his thrusts. The only thing that existed for him right then and there was her and the pleasure her tight front was giving him.

"Kylo," Rey whimpered. "I'm gonna cum." She gripped the leather tightly as she felt her release coming yet again.

Kylo slipped one around her and pinched her clit with his thumb and forefinger. "Let me feel you cum…cum for me," he encouraged not missing a stroke. He could feel his balls tighten as they slapped her ass.

Suddenly she screamed and her walls squeezed around him in a tight vise as she exploded with her orgasm. Her hips bucked and thrashed and he held on tightly so she wouldn't unsit him.

The contractions of her wet walls made his load burst and he drenched her inside with his cum. His hips pumped weakly as he tried his hardest to maintain the sweet feeling.

Finally he fell off of her, spent and exhausted. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her sweaty body to relax against him. She was drained, too tired to say anything, but Kylo nuzzled the hair on her neck before placing a kiss to her bare shoulder.

"I love you."

"I know." She whispered, laughing softly as he lightly kissed her. "Happy birthday, baby."


End file.
